


Crushin'

by Flung_through_galaxies



Category: DC - Fandom, DC Comics, DCU, DCU (Comics), Jason Todd - Fandom, Red Hood - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Endearing Nicknames, F/M, Reader Insert, Woozy Jason, slight language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7870135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flung_through_galaxies/pseuds/Flung_through_galaxies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Repost from my Tumblr, @t-challala :)</p><p>Prompt number 11: "I'm flirting with you."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Crushin'

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my Tumblr, @t-challala :)
> 
> Prompt number 11: "I'm flirting with you."

Sitting at the small table by a window in your apartment, looking out over the streets of Gotham was always a nice way to start your day. You were fond of this city, even with its grime covered streets and insane criminals.

You were just about to lift your mug of coffee to your lips, when a rather concerning thud resonated from the direction of your bedroom. 

Hastily setting down your cup and jumping to your feet, you were immediately on guard.

Your footfalls are careful, soundless, as you approach your bedroom. You wonder how on earth someone could reach your 5th story apartment window, even with the crafty villains that reside in Gotham.

Finally reaching your room and craning your head around the doorway, you see the slumped form of a man on the carpet beneath your window.

Your caution quickly turns to concern when you recognize who it is. You'd know this man anywhere. Even when he's curled up in a pitiful ball on your floor leaving a wicked blood stain in the carpet.

“Jason! Oh my God, what happened to you!?” 

Rushing to his side and kneeling on the carpet next to him, you begin searching for the source of all the blood.

“Don’ worry, sweetheart. ‘S not all mine.” Jason slurs before coughing, choking on the blood gathering in his throat from a very nearly broken nose.

“Shh, let me get you fixed up before you start telling me about all the bad guys you beat the shit out of.” You allowed some humor into your tone, attempting to calm him as you finally saw the most severe wound on his body.

A long cut ran along his side, carving half an inch into his skin. Blood was oozing steadily from it. The mere sight of it was enough to amp up your concern even more. 

How long has he been walking around with this?

You tell Jason that you’ll be right back, running to get your first aid kit out of storage. You had stocked it well, adding supplies for stitching up wounds and fixing broken noses or fingers. Considering the company that you keep, it was only a matter for time before you’d need something a little more substantial than a bandaid to patch them up.

Once you had returned to Jason's side, popping open the rather large kit, you began getting out the supplies needed to clean a wound this size. 

“Is it gon’ sting?” Jason asked, words thick with the effects of blood loss. “I hate the stuff that makes cuts sting.”

You laugh at his childish question, trying to work quickly to saturate some gauze with antiseptic. 

“It'll only sting for a moment. Just try to be a big boy for me, okay?” 

Jason grimaced as the gauze made contact with his damaged skin. 

“It's stingin’ for longer than a moment, doll.” He kept his eyes closed as he spoke, causing you to worry that he might be losing consciousness. 

“Jason, I need you to stay awake for a little longer. Think you can do that for me?”

He opens his eyes reluctantly and you can see how much effort it’s taking for him to focus on you.

“I’m gonna stitch this up for you now, all right? It’ll hurt a little bit.”

Jason does his best to stay awake while you tend to the cut. He doesn’t even flinch as the needle mends his wound.

“How is it that a little antiseptic caused you to whine, but you haven’t complained once about being stuck with a needle over and over?” You questioned as you finished the final suture and prepared a bandage to place along the cut.

He responds confidently, “I think the pain actually brought me to my senses a bit. Helped me focus.”

“You’re a weird one, Jason Todd.” You begin cleaning your mess up. “Maybe that’s why we get along so well.”

Jason brightens a bit, eyes focusing just a little more. 

“We get along so well because you’re super nice and you think I’m cute.” Jason’s words are spoken through a dopey smile.

You’re stunned by his forward comment for a moment, but quickly recover to snark back. “Oh, really? What led you to believe I think you’re cute?” 

The vigilante gives you the best knowing look he could muster in his current state. 

“I can tell when you’re checking me out, Y/N. You’re not as sneaky as you think you are.”

You pause, not knowing how to respond.

“It’s okay, though. I think you’re cute, too.” His tone is very matter-of-fact, but it’s hard for you to tell if he’s just pulling your leg or not.

You decide to keep your response light-hearted, as you turn your attention back to packing unused items into your first aid kit. “Maybe we should see if you feel that way when your vision isn’t impaired from blood loss.” 

Jason reaches a hand up, cupping your cheek to turn your face in his direction. Your eyes lock with his for a moment before he speaks up again. 

“Y/N. I’m flirting with you.”

There was no mistaking his message this time. Not only were his words very straightforward, his tone clearly showed his intent.

“Doesn’t matter how much blood I’ve lost, I’m still gonna think seeing you is the best damn part of the day. I’m crushin’ on you, sweetheart. Big time.”

The pause after his words didn’t last very long. Before you knew it, you were leaning down to catch his lips with your own, surprising yourself more than Jason.

When you pull away, Jason is grinning ear to ear, fully aware now. His bright expression seems to make his whole face glow with delight, causing a smile to spread across your face as well.

“I’m crushin’ on you too, Todd. Now let’s get you some food before you pass out on my carpet.”


End file.
